


Out Of The Woods

by Cinderella1181



Series: Faith [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella1181/pseuds/Cinderella1181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom enjoys his time with Tobias immensely. But when a huge secret is revealed he’s not sure what to do, so he does the only thing he can do. Just go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of The Woods

Tom looked across the table, and threw the wrapper from the straw of his smoothie at Tobias, who was nose deep in a book and was paying almost no attention to him. He guessed he should have expected it. Midterms for Tobias' classes were in a week and he was in the whirlwind of study and work. How he was keeping it all together and dating Tom at the same time he wasn’t sure. Tom wasn’t even sure he was actually alive until he heard him say out loud, “If I fail, I doubt the excuse 'my boyfriend Tom Hiddleston made me', will help at all.”

Tom laughed a little and sat back, taking a drink of his coffee. “I could try; which professor is this one, darling?” 

Tobias looked up, his beautiful eyes smiling a little. “Professor McLeod--and I seriously doubt that even you, with your considerable charms, good looks and amazing kissing skills, could get me the passing grade.” 

“I could try.” Tom replied. 

“You’re not at all funny.” Tobias said, and went back to having his nose buried back into his book. 

Tom smiled and stood up. “I am going to shower. You going to still be here when I get out or are you leaving?”

Tobias looked at him. “Do you want me to still be here?”

Tom nodded. “I do, I want to go in to work with you today. Unless you have to go in way earlier then I do.” 

Tobias smiled and shook head. “Nope just the same 30 minutes earlier than your call, so are you willing to go in early with me?”

“I am,” he replied. Tom stood up and leaned down and kissed Tobias soundly on the mouth. “You keep studying. I’ll be down in a little bit.”

Tobias nodded and turned his attention back to the book. Tom smiled and walked up the stairs to his room. They were in a very strange place in their relationship. One that Tom had never been in with any other person ever before. 

They had been seeing each other for nearly a month and a half, and it had been a natural step for them to begin spending the night at one or the others places. It wasn’t all the time. Sometimes it was because Tobias lived the closest to Donmar, and in Tom’s inevitable exhaustion he didn’t want to go across London, so he went over and they curled up in bed, kissed a little and fell asleep taking turns being the little spoon. 

Some nights, however, when Tobias ended up at Tom’s, there were drinks at the pub usually preceding the spooning. On those nights there was also usually kissing, making out and heavy petting, but that was the end of it. They had never gone any further then having their shirts off with each other. He liked those nights, which was the kind of night they had last night. He grinned thinking about how he had pinned Tobias down, kissing him until he laughed and begged for him to stop. 

Tom had finally relented, looking deeply into his eyes and wanting to say so much more than he had as he lowered himself next to him. He wasn’t sure what it was about Tobias that was driving him wild, but he was loving every second of it. He had kissed him soundly once more on the lips and settled in next to him, and they had fallen asleep pretty quickly after that.

Tom finished his shower, getting out and wrapping his towel around himself. He grabbed the other and began to get the water from his hair. He took the towel, wiping the condensation from the mirror and tossing it into the clothes bin. He got his tooth brush and just began his daily habit of grooming. He liked not having to shave much; that part was nice, he could let his three day beard grow out and the makeup girl kept him suitably scruffy. He finished and headed into the bedroom and tossed the towel on the bed as he went. 

He heard a strangled sort of noise and stopped in his tracks and turned, sitting on his side of the bed, towel now half on him was Tobias simply working his mouth. Tom grinned a little and watched him. 

Tobias finally shut his mouth, chewing his bottom lip nearly off. Tom raised his eyebrow at him. “Are you okay?”

“Shhh, I’m having a religious experience.” Tobias said to him and waved his hand frantically at him. “You’re ruining it with your talking.”

Tom laughed a little and stood there, hands on his waist, fully unclothed, in plain sight for Tobias to see all of him. “Do I at least meet your expectations?”

“I mean, I…um…yes…” Tobias managed to get out. A blush coming over him, he was nearly the color of the strawberries they had eaten that morning. “I just…”

“Just what?” Tom asked, going over closer to him. He leaned in and kissed him. Tobias took in an incredibly sharp breath. 

“I’ve just never seen another man fully nude,” he whispered. 

Tom stopped his advance, pulling away and looking at him. “What?”

“I’ve never…never seen another man nude. I’ve seen myself nude, but never another man. My god, the first time you took off your shirt I thought I was going to pass out Tom, couldn’t you tell?” He asked, rubbing his face. He unhooked his arm from the crutch and scratched the back of his head. “I just have never had the opportunity to ever, um, see another man who was mine and I had hoped that, you know, the one I did see, was the one I would, um…well…” He made a gesture of deference. 

It was Tom’s turn to work his mouth, and for no words to come out. Suddenly the last month and a half made perfect sense. Any time he would start to initiate anything more intimate then they had been doing Tobias would stop him. Any time Tom’s hand tried to guide Tobias’s to the aching part of his now exposed anatomy, Tobias always managed to get that hand in his hair. This brought everything in to startlingly sharp contrast. 

Tom moved away from Tobias, heading towards where he had tossed the towels. “No.” Tobias said quietly. Tom looked at him, his lust flushing his body. “I want to look at you.”

Tom moaned, he felt the reaction those words had all the way down to his core. “Then look you shall.” He had never been one to be shy about his body. Ever. But this was different. He had never been so openly appraised by someone. It was hands down the most erotic thing he had ever experienced. “Do you like that you see?”

Tobias nodded. “I do. I just want to burn it all in to my memory.”

“Why?” Tom asked. 

“Because you are surely going to break up with me after this.” He said quietly. “I’m not exactly what you thought you were getting Tom, when you started all of this. And I won’t blame you at all if you want me to leave right now.”

Tom went over and sat next to Tobias on the bed and kissed him. His hand resting on his cheek, he pulled away, looking in to his eyes. “That isn’t going to make me dump you. Trust me. It’s just going to make me change how I approach this part of our relationship.” 

Tobias looked at him and chewed his lip a little, then let out a long sigh. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel, dissatisfied with our relationship. I want you to be happy, know that…”

Tom stopped him with a deep kiss, finally pulling away, looking at him. “Stop. You make me very happy. Okay? There is nothing about any of this that doesn’t make me happy. I just wish you would have said something a lot sooner. I wouldn’t have been trying too hard to aggressively make out with you.” He laughed a little and bumped him in the shoulder. “You control this part of the relationship okay? This is all you. You let me know where, when, and how much.”

Tobias bit the corner of his thumb, and looked down at him one more time. “Okay, I think I can do that. Just…It may be next week I am ready, it may be in six months, are you okay with that?”

Tom nodded. “I dreamed of you forever, of someone I have felt this way about. I will wait.”

Tobias smiled. “Okay then, go get dressed, I’m going to sit here and enjoy the show.”

“I figured you would.” Tom laughed, kissing him and getting up to get ready for his day. His would had certainly changed, but for the better, he was sure of it.


End file.
